


Der Deal

by Bithya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine lässt sich auf eine Wette mit Ginny ein, die der Meinung ist, dass Hermine, wenn sie sich zurecht macht, selbst Draco Malfoy dazu bringen kann, ihr ein Kompliment zu machen. Hermine bezweifelt das, doch unter Ginnys Anleitung gibt sie sich alle Mühe. Was wohl Draco Malfoy, begehrtester Junggeselle von Slytherin dazu zu sagen hat? HGxDM, Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Deal

"Ehrlich, Hermine, ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dein Haar nicht immer so zurecht machst wie zum Ball letztes Jahr!"  
  
Unzufrieden blickte Ginny auf das krause Haar ihrer Freundin. Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass Hermines Haar hässlich wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte dicke, volle Locken, um die sie andere Mädchen beneidet hätten. Nur sahen sie einfach immer trocken aus und dadurch entstand der Eindruck, als wäre es ein nicht zu zähmendes Vogelnest, was Hermine auf ihrem Kopf trug.  
  
"Ich sagte doch bereits", kam die genervte Antwort, "dass mich das viel zu viel Zeit kostet! Ich habe keine Lust, jeden Morgen stundenlang im Bad stehen zu müssen, nur damit meine Haare schön aussehen! Wozu?"  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf: "Hast du die Blicke damals nicht bemerkt? So ziemlich jeder Junge in Hogwarts hat gestarrt, als du an Krums Seite den Saal betreten hast. Hat sich das nicht toll angefühlt?"  
  
Hermine errötete leicht: "Aber das war doch nur, weil keiner sich vorstellen konnte, dass Krum sich für ... für ein unscheinbares Mädchen wie mich entscheiden würde. Selbst Ron und Harry sind nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich ein Mädchen bin."  
  
Wütend schlug Ginny die Beine unter und setzte sich auf dem Sofa neben Hermine aufrechter hin: "Weil die beiden manchmal echt langsam sind! Und glaub mir, die haben nicht alle gestarrt, weil du mit Krum da warst. Die haben gestarrt, weil du verdammt noch einmal wahnsinnig gut ausgesehen hast. Ich kenne diese Blicke. Selbst ein paar aus Slytherin haben große Augen gemacht und das will was heißen!"  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte", knurrte Hermine verunsichert, während sie eines der Sofakissen ergriff und es fest umklammerte, "die waren nur entsetzt, dass ihr ungarisches Idol sich mit ... mit jemandem wie mir abgibt."  
  
Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch auf Erden so stur sein konnte: "Schön, ich sag dir mal was, obwohl ichs nicht tun wollte. Ich war an dem Abend zufällig in der Nähe von Malfoy. Und ich habe ganz deutlich gehört, wie er zu seinem schwarzen Freund, du weißt schon, dieser ziemlich große Kerl... jedenfalls hat er zu dem etwas in die Richtung geflüstert, an welchen Teufel du wohl deine Seele verkauft hast, damit du so gut aussehen kannst. Was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Ein trockenes Lachen erklang: "Das ist jawohl kaum ein Kompliment, Ginny!"  
  
"Natürlich ist es das!", erwiderte diese aufgebracht. "Merlin, was willst du denn noch hören? Sogar Malfoy fand dich an dem Abend gutaussehend!"  
  
"Und was ist dein Punkt?"  
  
"Mein Punkt ist", gab Ginny aufgeregt zurück, ehe sie kurz den Gemeinschaftsraum auf etwaige Zuhörer absuchte und dann ihre Stimme senkte, "dass du ein Blickfang sein kannst, wenn du nur willst. Wenn du dir Mühe gibst, findet sogar ein Malfoy dich attraktiv, obwohl er der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre, der dich attraktiv finden würde!"  
  
"Du verdrehst ihm die Worte im Mund", kam es spöttisch von Hermine, "er würde niemals sagen, dass ich gut aussehe. Niemals."  
  
"Er hat es schon!", schoss Ginny sofort zurück. "Er hat es schon mal gesagt und er würde es wieder tun, darauf wette ich!"  
  
"Die Wette würdest du verlieren!", grinste Hermine, das Kissen immer noch fest an ihren Körper gepresst. Sie mochte ihre Frauengespräche mit Ginny, die sie so häufig an einem Sonntagabend wie diesem gemeinsam vorm Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum führten, doch heute war ihre jüngere Freundin einfach nur albern.  
  
"Willst du wetten?"  
  
Überrascht schaute Hermine sie an: "Was?"  
  
"Willst du wetten?", wiederholte Ginny voller Ernst und starrte Hermine eindringlich an.  
  
"Wetten, ob ich es schaffe, dass Malfoy mir sagt, dass ich gut aussehe?"  
  
"Ganz genau!"  
  
Wieder konnte Hermine nur lachen: "Klar! Jederzeit, die Wette gewinne ich sowieso."  
  
Für einen Moment verfiel Ginny in nachdenkliches Schweigen, dann sagte sie noch immer ernst: "Wenn wir diese Wette machen, musst du dir zumindest Mühe geben. Ich sage dir, was du tun sollst und du tust das, okay? Sonst macht es schließlich keinen Sinn!"  
  
Hermine, die sich noch immer völlig sicher war, dass sie keinerlei Chancen hatte, Malfoy ein Kompliment abzuringen, nickte grinsend: "Klar, ich tue alles, was du sagst, solange es nicht zu peinlich ist. Meinetwegen mache ich mir sogar die Haare, damit du endlich einsiehst, dass das nichts an meiner Wirkung auf Jungs ändert."  
  
Nun grinste auch Ginny wieder: "Wir werden sehen."

* * *

Müde, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, wohin er schaute, ließ Draco seinen Blick über die Haustische gleiten. Es dauerte stets kaum zwei Wochen, ehe er sich nach Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres bereits wieder so fühlte, als könne er Urlaub gebrauchen. Gute Noten wurden einem in Hogwarts definitiv nicht geschenkt. Langsam nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, um zumindest ein wenig wacher zu werden. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb am Tisch der Gryffindors hängen. Wie immer der lauteste Tisch. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie irgendjemand so früh am Morgen so voller Energie sein konnte, um solchen Krach zu veranstalten. Genervt schloss er die Augen - und riss sie sofort wieder auf.

  
War das Grangers Rückansicht, die er da zwischen Potter und Weasley sah? Niemand sonst saß je zwischen den beiden, aber die Haare sahen vollkommen anders aus. Sie trug sie wie so oft offen, aber statt des üblichen Vogelnestes sah er glänzende Korkenzieherlocken, die offenbar ganz dem Willen ihrer Besitzerin gehrochten.  
  
"Blaise", knurrte er seinem besten Freund zu seiner rechten zu, "sag mir, dass du auch siehst, dass Granger irgendwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht hat!"  
  
"Mh?", kam es desinteressiert von Zabini, während er nachlässig seinen Blick über Hermine gleiten ließ. "Ja, sie scheint diesen neuen Haarspruch ausprobiert zu haben, auf den die Mädels bei uns alle stehen. Hübsche Locken."  
  
"Du findest Granger hübsch?", gab Draco entsetzt zurück, doch sofort schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf: "Hab ich nie gesagt. Ihre Locken sind hübsch. An Granger selbst ändert das gar nichts. Charakter kann jedes Aussehen verderben. Aber stell dir die Locken mal an ... Pansy vor. Das hat Potential."  
  
"Pansy sieht gut so aus, wie sie aussieht!", zischte Draco zurück. Er mochte Pansy und egal, wie viele abfällige Bemerkungen seine Freunde über ihr dünnes, schwarzes Haar machten, er fand es für sie genau richtig. Und ihre Fähigkeiten im Bett überschienen eh jede Kritik, die man an ihr haben konnte. Sie waren nicht direkt zusammen, aber auch Freunde unterschiedlichen Geschlechts konnten gewisse Vorzüge haben.

* * *

Ein kurzer, sehr weiblicher Aufschrei, ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Fuß und Draco sah sich plötzlich direkt dem Lockenkopf gegenüber, der vor einigen Tagen Mittelpunkt seines Gesprächs mit Blaise gewesen war. Diese ungeschickte Besserwisserin hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, erst in ihn hinein zu laufen, dann ihre schwere Büchertasche direkt auf seinen Fuß fallen zu lassen und anschließend selbst auf alle viere vor ihn zu stürzen. Fluchend bückte er sich, um seinen schmerzenden Fuß zu inspizieren - und hielt sofort entsetzt inne.

  
Hermine Granger hockte noch immer auf allen vieren vor ihm, darum bemüht, ihre Bücher wieder einzusammeln, um sie in ihrer deutlich zu kleinen Tasche zu verstauen - und gewährte ihm damit einen direkten Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt. Trug sie ihr Hemd immer einige Knöpfe weit offen? Wo war die Krawatte, die auf für Schülerinnen zur Uniform gehörte? Waren ihre Brüste schon immer so groß?  
  
Sofort bereute er, dass er sich runter gebeugt hatte. Das war definitiv nicht die Art, wie er über Granger nachdenken wollte. So unbeteiligt wie möglich richtete er sich wieder auf, während er gleichzeitig nach einem Spruch suchte, der davon ablenken konnte, wie unangenehm überrascht er von dem tiefen Einblick war.  
  
"Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, dich auf allen Vieren vor mir zu sehen, Granger!", spottete er schließlich, davon überzeugt, sie mit einer anzüglichen Bemerkungen am ehesten aus der Bahn werfen zu können. Ihre Reaktion fiel zu seinem Entsetzen jedoch gegenteilig aus. Mit großen Augen schaute sie zu ihm auf, ein leichter Rosaschimmer auf den Wangen, der unfassbar rote Mund - War das Lippenstift? - leicht geöffnet, ohne Anstalten zu machen, diese zweideutige Position zu verlassen. Für einen Moment schaute sie ihn nur stumm an, dann schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen: "Ich könnte mich auch daran gewöhnen, auf allen Vieren vor dir zu knien, Draco."  
  
Jeder Gedanke verschwand aus Dracos Gehirn, während diese Worte langsam einsickerten. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte Hermine Granger gerade wirklich mit einem verboten verführerischen Grinsen auf den Lippen eine solche anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht? Er sollte sich abgestoßen fühlen davon, dass jemand wie sie ihm solches Interesse entgegen brachte, doch selbst dafür fehlte ihm der Verstand. Er konnte einfach nur starren. Starren und beobachten, wie sie sich kurz über die Lippen leckte, ehe sie damit fortfuhr, ihre Bücher einzusammeln. Er war froh, dass niemand sonst in diesem Gang anwesend war, zu peinlich wäre es gewesen, hätte jemand ihn dabei erwischt, wie er Granger anstarrte. Mit geschickten Bewegungen griffen ihre kleinen Hände rasch nach allen verstreuten Büchern - Was sagte man noch einmal über Frauen mit kleinen Händen? -, während ihr hin und wieder ein leises, angestrengtes Stöhnen entwich. Als sie schließlich alle beisammen hatte, richtete sie sich leicht auf, klemmte ihre Schultasche zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und begann damit, die Bücher äußerst undamenhaft hineinzustopfen. Draco starrte noch immer auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Von seiner erhöhten Position hatte er erneut einen hervorragenden Einblick in ihr Dekolleté, doch sein Blick ruhte auf ihren halb entblößten Oberschenkeln, die sich so angestrengt gegen ihre lederne Schultasche pressten.  
  
Er schluckte. Bei jedem anderen Mädchen hätte er unterstellt, dass das absichtliche Verführungstaktik war, doch bei Granger war er sich sicher, dass sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, was für eine Show sie ihm gerade lieferte. Was das Ganze nur noch verzwickter machte.  
  
Oder wusste sie es doch? Ihr neckischer Satz zuvor jedenfalls passte nicht in das Bild der prüden Streberin. Ehe er sich einen Reim auf die ganze Situation machen konnte, hatte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen gesammelt und stand wieder auf beiden Füßen vor ihm.  
  
"Danke für deine Hilfe, Malfoy, du warst ein echter Gentleman", kommentierte sie spöttisch, ehe sie sich lachend an ihm vorbei schlängelte und mit wippenden Locken davon eilte. Das war definitiv nicht die Hermine Granger, die er kannte.

* * *

"Hatten wir eigentlich einen Zeitraum festgelegt für diese Wette?"

  
Überrascht blickte Ginny von ihrem Aufsatz auf und zu Hermine rüber, die neben ihr an dem Tisch in der Bibliothek saß: "Zeitraum? Nein, nicht wirklich. Solange halt, bis ich gewonnen habe."  
  
Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfuhr Hermine: "Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringe, Draco Malfoy schöne Augen zu machen?"  
  
Langsam legte Ginny ihre Feder bei Seite, um Hermine ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen: "Du bist noch nichtmal eine Woche dabei und willst schon das Handtuch schmeißen?"  
  
"Es ist einfach peinlich!", flüsterte Hermine aufgebracht. "Ich bin so nicht! Ich laufe nicht mit offener Bluse oder Lippenstift rum! Und ich bringe auch keine anzüglichen Sprüche."  
  
Grinsend legte Ginny den Kopf schief: "Aber es hat doch super geklappt, oder nicht? Soweit ich das von meinem Versteck hinter den Fenstervorhängen aus beurteilen konnte, war Malfoy nicht nur sprachlos, sondern auch ... unfähig, seinen Blick von deinem Ausschnitt zu nehmen."  
  
"Ginny!", zischte Hermine mit hochroten Kopf. Es war schon schwer genug, selbst an ihr kleines Schauspiel vom Vortag zurückzudenken, aber daran erinnert zu werden, dass Ginny alles beobachtet hatte, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Es hatte sie so viel Mühe gekostet, sich an den Plan von Ginny zu halten, und selbst jetzt noch zitterte sie bei dem Gedanken an die Dinge, die sie gesagt und getan hatte. Und das alles nur, weil sie sich unbedacht auf diese Wette eingelassen hatte.  
  
"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!", erklärte Ginny spöttisch. "Du warst siegesgewiss, also musst du mir zumindest die Chance einräumen, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen! Wir bleiben bei den verabredeten Dingen!"

* * *

Vollkommen erschöpft ließ Draco sich in seinen Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum sinken. Sie tat es mit Absicht, dessen war er sich inzwischen sicher. Sie hatten heute zwei Doppelstunden zusammen gehabt, Zaubertränke und Alte Runen, und in beiden Stunden hatte sie ihn beim Betreten und Verlassen des Klassenraums berührt. Nur ganz leicht, beinahe unbemerkbar, war mal ihre Hand gegen seine gestreift, mal ihre Hüfte, mal ihr Rücken. Er hatte es zuerst für Zufall gehalten, aber nachdem es nun zum vierten Mal geschehen war, war er sich sicher, dass sie absichtlich den Kontakt zu ihm suchte.

  
Was bei Merlins Barte hatte Hermine Granger vor?  
  
Jede dieser Berührungen hatte ihn zusammen zucken lassen, doch statt angewidert auf Abstand zu gehen, hatte er nur mitten in seiner Bewegung anhalten und starren können. Warum musste sie auch ihre Haare zu solchen verführerischen Locken zaubern? Und Lippenstift tragen? Und ihm einen einmaligen Einblick auf ihre Brüste gewähren? Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Nach ihrem Zusammenstoß hatte er sie nicht noch einmal mit offener Bluse gesehen. Warum war sie da offen gewesen? Hatte sie das etwa wirklich mit Absicht gemacht?  
  
Wütend fuhr er von seinem Platz hoch. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso offensichtlicher war, dass Granger irgendetwas plante. Und vermutlich steckten Potter und Weasley hinter diesem Plan. Mit einem "Ich bin nochmal schnell in der Bibliothek!", verabschiedete er sich von seinen verdutzten Freunden und eilte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Stufen des Kerkers hoch.  
  
Leicht außer Atem blieb er schließlich vor der Tür zur Bibliothek stehen. Er würde sie zur Rede stellen, hier und jetzt, ehe seine Gedanken ein weiteres Mal auf vollkommen widernatürliche Wege gerieten. Rasch schritt er durch die Reihen der Regale, bis er schließlich am Ende einer Regalreihe das Objekt seiner Begierde - nein, seines Hasses! - entdeckte. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Granger über ihrem Aufsatz eingeschlafen zu sein und außer ihr war niemand sonst in der Nähe. Die meisten Schüler mieden die Bibliothek nach dem Abendessen eh. Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, schlich Draco sich näher.  
  
Das hier war die Granger, die er kannte: Haare kraus, ohne Lippenstift, einen ordentlichen Pullover über die Bluse gezogen. Um sie herum stapelten sich Bücher, die offensichtlich für den Aufsatz, den sie in Zaubertränke schreiben sollten, gedacht waren. Was ging hier vor sich? Warum lief Granger während der Schulstunden herum, als wolle sie alle Männer auf einmal verführen, und abends, wo eigentlich Freizeit und die Möglichkeit für außerschulische Aktivitäten war, kehrte sie zu ihrer gewohnten Persona zurück?  
  
Unwirsch rüttelte er sie wach: "He, Granger. Schlaf nicht. Du schuldest mir Erklärungen!"  
  
Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen, ihr zuvor leicht geöffneter Mund schloss sich, während Hermine ganz langsam in eine sitzende Position zurückkehrte. Mit von Müdigkeit noch schweren Lidern blickte sie ihn an: "Oh, du bist es, ... Draco. Hey."  
  
"Lass den Scheiß!", fuhr er sie zornig an - seit wann nannte sie ihn beim Vornamen? Er hatte ihr das nicht erlaubt! "Was soll das Theater?"  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass noch immer der Schlaf ihren Verstand in Griff hatte, anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich plötzlich zu ihm rüber beugte und eine ihrer zierlichen Hände auf seinen Arm gleiten ließ.  
  
"Welches Theater, Draco?", murmelte Hermine mit vom Schlaf noch rauer Stimme. Er schluckte, während er sich darum bemühte, seine Wut aufrecht zu erhalten: "Wer hat dir erlaubt, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?"  
  
"Oh, das", sagte Hermine träge, "keiner, vermutlich, ich tu's einfach. Weißt du ... ich finde immer, Nachnamen sind sehr distanziert. Und ich will keine Distanz zu dir."  
  
Plötzlich waren ihre Augen hellwach und blickten direkt in die von Draco. Wieder schluckte er hart. Er kannte diesen Blick. So sah ihn Pansy an, wenn sie ihm signalisieren wollte, dass sie Lust auf Sex hatte. Dass ihn nun Granger so anschaute, konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Das musste ein Spiel sein. Ein Plan. Das konnte einfach nicht ihr Ernst sein.  
  
"Granger", setzte er an, doch sofort wurde er von ihr unterbrochen: "Ich weiß schon, sag nichts. Dumm von mir. Ich dachte wirklich, wenn ich ... aber nein, so einfach ist das nicht. Ich bin zu hässlich, als dass du mich so sehen würdest."  
  
Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ihr intensives Starren hatte sich in einen unendlich zerbrechlichen Ausdruck gewandelt, während sie langsam ihre Hand zurück zog und in ihren Schoß legte. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Das konnte nicht sein. In keinem Universum würde Hermine Granger Interesse an ihm zeigen. Es musste ein Spiel sein. Es musste einfach. Doch seine Wut war verpufft. Egal, was sein Verstand ihm sagte, vor ihm saß ein Mädchen, das verletzlich und nahe den Tränen wirkte und er brachte es nicht über sich, sie jetzt noch mehr in die Ecke zu drängen. Er konnte mit weinenden Frauen einfach nicht umgehen. Selbst mit einer weinenden Granger nicht.  
  
Doch was sollte er tun? Er wusste nicht, ob sie gerade eine brillante schauspielerische Leistung ablieferte oder ob sie es ernst meinte. Und er wollte es wissen. War es zu gewagt, sich für den Moment auf ihr Spiel einzulassen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie gehen würde? Wenn sie es nicht ernst meinte, würde sie es von sich aus abbrechen, oder?  
  
"Du bist nicht hässlich."  
  
Es vergingen mehrere Momente, in denen Hermine sich nicht rührte. Hatte Draco Malfoy das gerade wirklich zu ihr gesagt? Gegen ihren Willen begann ihr Herz zu klopfen: "Was?"  
  
"Ich finde nicht, dass du hässlich bist", wiederholte er seine Worte, immer noch mit derselben Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich - sollte Ginny etwa Recht haben? Es hatte keine fünf Tage gedauert, um diese Worte aus Malfoys Mund zu hören. Das war einfach nicht zu glauben. Er konnte das nicht ernst meinen. Doch noch hatte er ihr nicht direkt gesagt, dass sie attraktiv war. Sie hatte, nachdem er sie aufgeweckt hatte, versucht, ihre verführerische, weibliche Persona wieder aufzubauen, doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Seine Ablehnung war beinahe mit den Händen greifbar gewesen und so war sie gegen ihren Willen wieder zurück in ihr altes, unsicheres Selbst verfallen. Sie hatte es gerade noch hinbekommen, Worte voller Andeutungen zu murmeln, ehe sie der letzte Rest ihres Mutes verlassen hatte. Und nun das.  
  
"Heißt das", flüsterte sie schließlich, "du findest mich schön?"  
  
Draco verschlug es die Sprache. Diese Person, die Hermine Granger die letzten Tage gewesen war, war definitiv unheimlich attraktiv gewesen, so ungerne er das auch zugab. Es war, als wandele plötzlich eine echte Frau durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Doch so sehr ihn das auch aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, es war dieses zerbrechlich wirkende Mädchen, das mit gerötetem Gesicht und gesenktem Kopf vor ihm saß und offensichtlich unter Aufbringung all ihren Mutes nach seiner Wertschätzung fragte, das sein Herz wirklich zum Klopfen brachte. Was war hier los? Die normale Granger war nicht einmal so bemerkenswert. Warum hatte sie diese Wirkung auf ihn?  
  
Er beschloss, das Spiel noch einen Schritt weiter mitzuspielen: "Ja, Granger, du siehst gut aus. Insbesondere, wenn du einem Mann tiefe Einblicke gewährst. Hast du zufällig Lust, das zu wiederholen?"  
  
Ginny hatte also Recht gehabt. Wenn sie sich freizügig kleidete, ihre Locken zurecht machte, Lippenstift auftrug, mit anderen Worten, wenn sie alles Natürliche an sich veränderte und ihr eigentliches Selbst verbarg, konnte selbst ein Draco Malfoy sie attraktiv finden. Ginny hatte die Wette gewonnen. Es war zum Heulen. Mehr denn jemals zuvor fühlte Hermine sich plötzlich hässlich und verabscheuungswürdig. Sie wollte nicht für nackte Haut und rote Lippen gemocht werden. Sie hätte sich niemals darauf einlassen dürfen, Malfoy auf diesem Weg ein Kompliment abzuringen. Wenn sie vorher gewusst hätte, wie sehr das jetzt an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein nagen würde, hätte sie es niemals getan.  
  
Wortlos begann sie, ihre Bücher zusammen zu räumen. Ginny hatte gewonnen, es bestand kein Anlass mehr, weiterhin freundlich zu Malfoy zu sein. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.  
  
"Kriege ich eine Antwort?", unterbrach eben jener ihre hastigen Bewegungen. Draco konnte nicht verstehen, warum sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck so verschlossen hatte, nachdem er ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Nicht, dass er sich für ihr Gefühlsleben interessiert hätte, er war einfach nur neugierig, was in ihr vorging. Weil es so widersprüchlich war.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy", kam die patzige Antwort und nun war Draco vollends verwirrt. Verärgert verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn: "Jetzt plötzlich wieder der Nachname? Wie war das mit der Distanz?"  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass Hermine mit sich rang, ob sie ihm eine Antwort geben sollte oder nicht, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung blieb sie stumm, stand einfach auf, die Bücher auf dem Arm, und ließ ihn sitzen. Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wenn es ein Streich von Potter gewesen wäre, müsste spätestens jetzt irgendjemand hinter den Regalen vorspringen und ihn auslachen, dass er Granger ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Aber es war niemand da. Und Granger selbst schien tatsächlich aufrichtig an seiner Meinung über sie interessiert zu sein. Warum also freute sie sich nicht über sein Kompliment? Hatte sie etwas anderes hören wollen?  
  
Genervt fuhr Draco sich durch sein Haar. Das beste war, wenn er einfach einen Haken hinter diese merkwürdige Sache setzen würde. Es war einfach falsch, dass er, ein Malfoy, so intensiv über jemanden wie Granger nachdachte.

* * *

"Er hat dir echt ein Kompliment gemacht?"

  
Die Stimme von Ginny zeigte deutlich, dass sie es nicht glauben konnte, während gleichzeitig echte Begeisterung darin mitschwang. Genervt ließ Hermine sich auf ihr Bett sinken, während ihre rothaarige Freundin auf der Fensterbank saß und sie aufmerksam musterte.  
  
"Ja, er hat gesagt, dass ich gut aussehe. Du hast gewonnen", bestätigte Hermine.  
  
"Warum klingst du so, als ob davon die Welt untergeht?", hakte Ginny skeptisch nach. "Ist es so schlimm, dass du die Wette verloren hast?"  
  
"Ach, die blöde Wette", fauchte Hermine, während sie sich aufsetzte und Ginny direkt anschaute. "Darum geht es nicht. Weißt du, was mir klar wurde, als Draco mein neues Aussehen gelobt hat? Dass mir das gar nichts bringt. Ich bin keine angemalte Puppe. Wenn jemand der angemalten Puppe ein Kompliment macht, bedeutet mir das gar nichts. Im Gegenteil, das zeigt mir nur, dass ich so, wie ich bin, nicht genüge. Und das fühlt sich echt nicht schön an. Falls du mit dieser Wette mein Selbstbewusstsein steigern wolltest, hast du nur das Gegenteil erreicht."  
  
"Jetzt bin ich schuld, oder wie?", schoss Ginny aufgebracht zurück. "Ehrlich, Hermine, ich verstehe dein Problem nicht. Menschen machen sich halt zurecht, wenn sie besonders schön sein wollen. Selbst die blöden Vögel plustern sich auf, um einen möglichen Partner zu beeindrucken. Das ist doch völlig normal. Und das heißt nicht, dass nicht auch die normale Version von dir selbst schön ist."  
  
"Malfoy hätte mir aber niemals ein Kompliment gemacht, wenn ich normal gewesen wäre, das hast du doch selbst gesagt!", erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig. Sie war froh, dass ihre Zimmergefährtinnen noch nicht da waren, gleichzeitig verspürte sie jedoch immer weniger Lust, mit Ginny über dieses Thema zu reden. Sie hatten einfach unterschiedliche Auffassungen darüber.  
  
"Ich glaube, dein Problem ist, dass du ein Kompliment mit Zuneigung verwechselst", sagte Ginny schließlich nach einer langen Weile des Schweigens. "Du willst gemocht werden für die, die du bist. Deswegen kannst du Komplimente nicht annehmen, wenn du dich zurecht machst. Aber Komplimente kann man auch von jemandem bekommen, der einen nicht mag oder zumindest nicht romantisch. Oder denkst du echt, Malfoy hat innerhalb von einer Woche romantisches Interesse an dir entwickelt und dir deswegen ein Kompliment gemacht?"  
  
Hermine errötete. Was Ginny sagte, kam der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe. Sie hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment gedacht, dass hinter Dracos Kompliment irgendeine Form von Zuneigung stecken könnte. Nicht, dass sie Interesse an seinen Gefühlen hätte. Aber es wäre eine schöne Abwechslung gewesen, wenn mal ein Mann Interesse an ihr als Frau gezeigt hätte. War sie deswegen so wütend? Hatte sie sich von Draco zurückgewiesen gefühlt, weil er nur ihre zurecht gemachte Version mochte? Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Wollte sie ernsthaft, dass er ihr romantische Gefühle entgegenbracht?

* * *

Draco fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft. Die eine Woche, in der sich Granger verführerisch gezeigt hatte und ganz offensichtlich nach allen Regeln der Kunst versucht hatte, ihn zu verführen, hatte seine Meinung von ihr geändert. Dass sie jetzt wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückgekehrt war, buschige Haare und anständige Kleidung eingeschlossen, hätte ihn erleichtern sollen, doch stattdessen war er nur genervt. Hatte sie nun wirklich versucht ihn zu verführen oder was war das gewesen? Warum schaute sie ihn auch jetzt noch so oft an? Es war nicht derselbe, offene Blick wie zuvor, es wirkte eher fragend, nachdenklich, ablehnend. Als hätte sie etwas zu sagen, traue sich aber nicht, mit ihm zu sprechen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach aufhören, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen? Er hatte keine Lust, über sie nachzudenken. Er hatte es satt, jeden Morgen am Frühstückstisch unabsichtlich nach ihr Ausschau zu halten, nur um dann sofort seinen Blick abzuwenden, wenn sie ihn direkt ansah. Versuchte sie etwa immer noch, ihn zu verführen, nur diesmal mit einer anderen Strategie?

  
So wenig es ihm auch gefiel, er musste noch einmal mit ihr reden. Er musste wissen, was das alles sollte.

* * *

Hermine hatte geahnt, dass Malfoy früher oder später noch einmal bei ihr in der Bibliothek auftauchen würde. So sehr sie es auch versucht hatte, sie hatte nicht verhindern können, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Es war klar, dass ihm das auffallen würde. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, ob sie tatsächlich echte Zuneigung von ihm wollte - und wenn ja, woher das plötzlich kam? Immerhin war er Draco Malfoy. Und nur, weil er ihr einmal gierig in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hatte und ihr ein anderes Mal ein halbherziges Kompliment gemacht hatte, war man doch nicht plötzlich an Gefühlen interessiert. Oder?

  
So unschuldig wie möglich blickte sie ihn an, als er vor ihr Platz nahm: "Lustig, dass du schon wieder hier bist. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
Sofort bereute sie ihre Worte, als sie sah, wie sich Dracos Miene verfinsterte. Seine Antwort klang alles andere als amüsiert: "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungerne, aber du treibst mich dazu. Was soll das Theater?"  
  
Hermine schluckte. Ja, was sollte das eigentlich alles? Sie war sich nur zu bewusst, dass es unklug wäre, wenn sie ihm verraten würde, dass sie es schön fände, wenn er sich für sie interessieren würde. Er würde ihr die Worte im Mund verdrehen, ihr vorwerfen, in ihn verliebt zu sein und sie vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen. Was genau erwartete sie von ihm?  
  
"Mein Fehler", sagte sie langsam, ohne ihn anzuschauen. "Wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte versucht ... aber ich habe begriffen, dass du dich nicht für mich interessierst. Oder nur, wenn ich mich anmale. Nicht für mich eben. Das ist okay", versuchte sie zu erklären, doch sie merkte selbst, dass sie zusammenhangslose Worte vor sich hin stotterte und keinen Sinn ergab. Verwirrt brach sie ab. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie gerade versuchte, seine eingebildete Abfuhr zu verarbeiten, ohne ihm zu verraten, dass sie sein Kompliment als Abfuhr empfunden hatte?  
  
"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du versuchst immer noch, mich zu verführen", kam es gerade heraus von Draco. Entsetzt starrte Hermine ihn an. Er meinte das wirklich ernst, hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ganz offen seine Gedanken dargelegt. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Er hatte ja Recht, sie hatte tatsächlich versucht, ihn zu verführen, wenn auch nur, um ein Kompliment zu hören. Aber jetzt versuchte sie es definitiv nicht mehr.  
  
"Versuchst du, mich zu verführen?", hakte er nach, während er seine vor der Brust verschränkten Arme löste und sich über den Tisch weit vorbeugte, um ihr direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. Unwillig, sich eine weitere Blöße zu geben, erwiderte Hermine den Blickkontakt: "Kommt darauf an."  
  
"Worauf?", fragte Draco, der ebenfalls nicht bereit schien, die Augen zu senken. Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Sie wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, woher ihr plötzliches Interesse an Malfoy kam und ob sie es überhaupt ernst meinte. Vielleicht war auch einfach nur ihr Stolz verletzt und sie wollte das wieder gerade biegen. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Falls Malfoy sie am Ende auslachen sollte, hatte sie immer noch Ginny an ihrer Seite, die bestätigen konnte, dass das alles nur als Wette gedacht war. Malfoy konnte ihr gar nichts.  
  
"Es kommt darauf an, ob es dir gefallen würde, wenn ich versuche dich zu verführen."  
  
Da, sie hatte es gesagt. Sollte er daraus machen, was er wollte. Sie wusste eh, dass er ein unausstehliches Arschloch war und dass er die Situation zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen würde. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, gar nichts. Es war kein Problem, den Blickkontakt zu halten, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, und ihre ineinander verkrallten Hände hatten auch nichts mit Nervosität zu tun. Dass ihr Gesicht inzwischen förmlich glühte, lag auch nur daran, dass sie so wütend auf ihn war, dass er sich anmaßte, sie in die Ecke drängen zu wollen.  
  
"Wenn ich sage, dass es mir nicht gefällt, hörst du dann damit auf?"  
  
Ihre Hände verkrampften sich noch ein bisschen mehr. Also war er nur gekommen, um ihr klar zu machen, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit unwillkommen war. Nunja, damit hatte sie gerechnet. Er war eben ein Malfoy, er verachtete Leute wie sie als minderwertig. Natürlich fühlte er sich von ihr belästigt. Gerade, weil sie sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gab, schön zu sein.  
  
"Ja", presste sie heraus, inzwischen nicht mehr in der Lage, ihn anzuschauen. Wütend schaute sie auf ihre Hände. Es war definitiv nur ihr Stolz, der verletzt war über seine Ablehnung, sie selbst scherte sich kein Stück darum. Was interessierte sie schon Draco Malfoy?  
  
"Dann gefällt es mir."  
  
Hermine musste mehrmals blinzeln, ehe sie wirklich verstanden hatte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen kehrte ihr Blick zu ihm zurück. Es war vermutlich angebracht, dass sie darauf etwas erwiderte, doch ihr Verstand war leer: "Bitte?"  
  
Das typische überhebliche Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er in einem Tonfall wie gegenüber einem begriffsstutzigen Kind erklärte: "Es gefällt mir, wenn eine Frau mir hinterher läuft. Und es gefällt mir, dass ausgerechnet die beste Freundin von Potter hinter mir her ist. Also, hör nicht damit auf."  
  
Schnaubend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf - das hätte sie sich ja denken können. Mit zurückgewonnenem Selbstbewusstsein entfaltete sie ihre Hände: "So läuft das nicht, Freundchen. Wenn du dich nur in meiner Aufmerksamkeit sonnen willst, wird mein Interesse schnell verfliegen. Ich bin nicht so gestrickt, dass Ablehnung meine Zuneigung erhöht. Wenn du also willst, dass ich dir weiterhin nachlaufe, wie du es ausdrückst, musst du mir schon das Gefühl geben, dass du Interesse an mir hast."  
  
Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie sein arrogantes Lächeln verschwand: "Ich habe aber kein Interesse an dir."  
  
Obwohl seine deutlichen Worte ihr erneut einen kleinen Stich versetzten, befahl Hermine sich, ihr lässiges Grinsen beizubehalten: "Dann hast du leider Pech gehabt."  
  
Erneut breitete sich Schweigen zwischen beiden aus, während Hermine angestrengt versuchte, äußerlich unberührt zu wirken. Es war am Ende des Tages eben doch Draco Malfoy, der hier vor ihr saß. Er würde niemals Interesse an ihr haben, und ihr Stolz verbat ihr einfach, noch länger Interesse an ihm zu haben. Falls es überhaupt jemals ernsthaftes Interesse gewesen war.  
  
"Schön", durchbrach schließlich Malfoy die Stille. "Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst, mir nachzulaufen. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber mir hat das die letzten Tage gefallen. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, okay? Du bist immerhin Granger und ich bin Draco Malfoy. Ich kann nicht plötzlich anfangen, dich zu mögen oder so. Schon gar nicht öffentlich. Aber vielleicht, wenn du dir Mühe gibst ..."  
  
"Moment, Sekunde mal", fiel Hermine ihm ungläubig ins Wort. "Der hohe Herr Draco Malfoy will sich gerade wirklich dazu herablassen, mir, Hermine Granger, muggelgeboren und Gryffindors treustes Kind, eine Chance zu geben? Höre ich das recht?"  
  
Dracos eh schon düstere Miene wurde noch ablehnender: "Du musst es nicht gleich übertreiben, ja? Es hat mir gefallen, wie du versucht hast, mich zu verführen. Das heißt nicht, dass ich was von dir will. Aber vielleicht gelingt es dir ja, das würde ich gerne wissen."  
  
Misstrauisch schaute Hermine sich in der Bibliothek um. Sie konnte sonst keinen Schüler entdecken, immerhin war es inzwischen sehr spät am Abend, trotzdem beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass gleich aus der nächsten Ecke irgendwer hervor gesprungen kommen würde und laut "Reingefallen!" schreien würde. Hatte Malfoy nun Interesse an ihr oder nicht? Sie konnte es aus seinen Worten nicht rauslesen. Zumal sie ja immer noch nicht wusste, ob sie Interesse an ihm hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr Stolz verletzt davon war, dass er ihr erst Aufmerksamkeit gezeigt hatte, als sie sich äußerlich stark verändert hatte. Aber wäre es nicht wahnsinnig witzig, wenn es ihr tatsächlich gelingen würde, sein ernsthaftes Interesse zu wecken? Aufgeregt leckte sie sich über die Lippen.  
  
"Falls ich mich darauf einlasse", sagte sie schließlich, den Blick wieder ganz auf Draco fokussiert, "dann darfst du nicht erwarten, dass ich ständig geschminkt und freizügig herumlaufe."  
  
"Tu ich gar nicht", gab der gelassen zurück, konnte sich dann aber nicht verkneifen anzufügen: "Obwohl du mit tiefem Ausschnitt und roten Lippen wirklich zum Anbeißen aussiehst."  
  
"Sehr witzig", kommentierte Hermine trocken. Sie würde ganz gewiss nicht erneut Schminke und aufwändig zurechtgemachte Haare zum Einsatz bringen. Ganz sicher nicht. "Aber gut, du hast mich überredet. Vielleicht erleben wir ja beide eine Überraschung und es gelingt mir, dass du dich unsterblich in mich verliebst."  
  
Bei dieser Aussage mussten beide unwillkürlich lachen und Hermine konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie gerade tatsächlich so etwas wie Waffenstillstand mit Draco Malfoy geschlossen hatte. Es würde gewiss eine interessante Erfahrung werden, einfach mal auszutesten, wie gut sie als Frau war. Und sie hatte immerhin Ginny auf ihrer Seite, die nicht umsonst die Aufmerksamkeit diverser Jungs genoss. Sie hatte bestimmt genug Tricks auf Lager, schließlich waren es ihre Anweisungen gewesen, die Hermine im Zuge der Wette zum Einsatz gebracht hatte. Malfoy würde sein blaues Wunder erleben und sie würde erfahren, wie es sich anfühlte, begehrt zu werden.  
  
Grinsend hielt sie Draco die Hand hin: "Schlag ein, dann haben wir einen Deal."  
  
Ebenso siegessicher wie sie selbst grinste Draco sie an und ergriff die Hand: "Deal."

* * *

"Weißt du was?", murmelte Hermine, während sie nervös den Entwurf der Hochzeitstorte betrachtete. "Ich habe rückblickend immer wieder das Gefühl, dass wir uns beide selbst reingelegt haben mit diesem Deal."

  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Naja", versuchte sie zu erklären, "du weißt schon. Ich glaube, wir waren damals beide schon ein bisschen ineinander verliebt, wollten das aber nicht zugeben, und dachten, wir könnten den anderen dazu bringen, es zuerst zuzugeben ... stattdessen haben wir uns nur selbst reingeritten."  
  
"Ich hab das, ehrlich gesagt, sehr genossen", erwiderte Draco lachend und zog sie näher an sich heran. "Alle denken immer, ich hasse es, wenn Frauen mir nachlaufen, weil so viele das tun. Aber im Gegenteil, ich fand das schon immer sehr befriedigend. Und du hast deine Sache wirklich gut gemacht. Ich war von Anfang an verloren."  
  
Kichernd streichelte Hermine ihrem Verlobten über den Arm, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Hochzeitstorte widmete. Ihre kitschige Seite war begeistert von den vielen kleinen Verzierungen auf der dreistöckigen Torte, doch es fiel ihr schwer, sich das selbst einzugestehen, immerhin war sie stolz darauf, als erstaunlich unemotionale Frau zu gelten. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe.  
  
"Sie gefällt dir doch, Hermine", flüsterte Draco leise in ihr Ohr, seine Arme immer noch um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, "also, warum zögerst du? An unserem Hochzeitstag soll alles genau so sein, wie du es willst, hör also auf dein Gefühl und denk nicht so viel nach."  
  
Seufzend legte Hermine das Blatt auf die Theke und nickte der Tortenbäckerin zu, die ein wenig befangen auf das intime Pärchen vor sich blickte: "Wir nehmen die Torte, sie ist wundervoll."  
  
Nachdem die finanziellen Details geklärt waren, wandte sich Hermine zu Draco um: "Ich fasse es einfach nicht, wie gut du mich kennst. Du findest immer die richtigen Worte, wenn ich mal wieder an mir selbst zweifle."  
  
"Ich bin eben ein toller Kerl. Du hattest Glück, dass ich dir die Chance gegeben habe, mich einzufangen."  
  
Lachend schlug Hermine nach ihm: "Du hast mir die Chance gegeben? War es nicht eher so, dass du gar keine andere Wahl hattest, als mir zu verfallen, weil ich so eine großartige Verführerin war?"  
  
"Red dir das nur ein!", erwiderte Draco grinsend, doch ehe Hermine weiteren Protest äußern konnte, zog er sie in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich schließlich wieder trennten, flüsterte er ihr ganz leise zu: "Natürlich hatte ich keine Wahl. Wenn du es darauf anlegst, bist du atemberaubend. Und darum liebe ich dich, Hermine."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."  
  
Fröhlich grinsend spazierten sie aus dem Geschäft, um die weiteren Formalitäten ihrer Hochzeit zu klären. Auch nach den fünf Jahren ihrer Beziehung konnte Hermine nicht anders als einen wohligen Schauer zu verspüren, wann immer sie öffentlich Hand in Hand nebeneinander liefen. Wie gut, dass sie sich damals auf den Deal eingelassen hatte.


End file.
